Daughter of the Conqueror
by light ascetic
Summary: Sun Jian had a late daghter,and he tried to keep her identity hidden from his enemies, even his own family. Unfortunately, Cao Cao found out and took her captive. One year has passed since then, and Cao Cao found himself another Captive, Xiao Qiao!
1. 1: Escape!

Hiya guys! just to say this is my first Dynasty fanfic, and although i do play the game, my terminology and knowledge of places is somewhat lax! So bear with me. As a side note, i do not hate Xiao Qiao, even though she seems rather klutzy in my opening. For your reference, im planing to make this person the daughter of Sun Ce, but seeing how he's only 25-ish, im gonna make her One of Sun Jians late daughters, it'll be explained more later! Enjoy

**Escape!**

She was alone in a dank dark cell, Peasants clothes hanging from her petit form, her brown matted hair hiding her face. Sitting in a corner, her legs huddled against her body for comfort, she breathed silently. She had forgotten the sun, the warmth it brought when the beams hit her face. Tears had long since dried; she had nothing left to cry, both mentally and physically. She had accepted her situation; the chances of escaping were naught. And her captor was sure to anticipate any rescue attempts by her family...

A crash from the outside freed her from her unconscious existence.

"She's escaped, fetch master cao cao!" A voice alarmed. Seconds later, a sharp thud followed by a grunt. The girl struggled to her feet, staggering over to her cell door. She looked outside to see a girl wearing an orange outfit, wielding battle fans. So she wasn't the only one here?

"I've gotta find a way out of here!" She muttered to herself, frantically looking around for any soldiers.

Excited, the girl slammed the wooden door with her fists. This sudden noise made the orange-robed girl jump, quickly looking her way.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped, running over. "Hold on, I'll try and break the door down..."

A pause, then a sharp thud from outside broke the quiet.

"Oww, my head!" The girl groaned, kneeling before the wooden door.

"There's a key hung up on the wall..." The girl said.

"Ahh, I knew that..." The other laughed, quickly unlocking the door. The girl stumbled out, the other ushering her to move faster. "If we don't hurry, we'll be caught by Cao Cao!"

"I'm sorry, let's go! There should be a garrison building with a fire grate inside it towards the east, I've tried to escape before you see." The girl told the other, stretching her legs.

"By the way, the names Xiao Qiao!" She grinned, still alert for any other movements.

"I'm Sun Jen." She bowed, before running her hands through her unkempt hair. Xiao Qiao's jaw dropped.

"You mean, you're sun Jians daughter!?" She shouted.

"Yes, and I've been held captive here for at least a year. Cao Cao took me at first because he thought I was pretty. Bet he broke out dancing when he figured out I was the daughter of the ruler of wu!" Jen shrugged, starting a slow jog, Xiao not far behind her.

"Can you fight? Not sure I could take on Cao Cao by myself." Xiao asked.

"Yes, a little. Jian made sure I studied martial arts when I was a child." Jen smiled.

"Better than nothing I spose." The sister shrugged, following her new companion. It wasn't long until they found the garrison, a thin plume of smoke lazily drifting upward above them. "So, what's the plan?"

"We light the fire grate!" Jen answered.

"But, what good will that do?"

"Well, we're not just lighting the grate, the whole building if we can."

"Erm... same old." Xiao groaned.

"Think about it! I'm sure someone's keeping a close eye on Cao Cao, which means they'll spot the building, and hopefully come running to us!" Jen explained, clenching her fists.

"Ohh... guess it could work!" Xiao thought, then didn't as she walked straight into the garrison. 'Women don't belong on the battlefield' came to mind, a cause which Jen had always shunned, though Xiao wasn't fighting the cause very well at this time.

"Hey! Why aren't you in your cell?" A guard shouted, grabbing his spear as two others rose from makeshift chairs.

"I decided to let myself out!" Xiao Qiao answered plainly, perhaps not catching the hint that she wasn't supposed to be out, or being sarcastic. Jen groaned from behind the wall.

"Well, I think it's time we put you back in!" He shouted. Advancing on her. Xiao uttered some sort of profound battle cry, running forward and wildly swinging her fans in a circular motion. Caught off guard by this unique battle tactic, the soldier soon was knocked to the floor, Xiao lying on top of him in a heap.

"What's she playing at?" The other guard laughed, making his way over to the heap.

"Stop right there!" Jen shouted, revealing herself. Hoping to still have the element of surprise, she darted towards the fallen soldiers spear. The third guard drew his bow, quickly letting loose an arrow. Jen dived as she felt the arrow fly past her ear, followed by the curse of the guard. Her hands landing on the spear she flipped forward, landing on one foot and knee just in time to block a brutal slash from the second guard's sword with her new weapon.

"Two break outs in a day? Not good." The guard grunted, pinning Jen to the floor with his strength. Letting him overcome her, she fell onto her back, swiftly scoring a kick to his manhood, her second foot kicking away the sword in his limp hand. Striking his stomach with the blunt side of her spear he toppled over to reveal the third guard behind him, another arrow notched in his bow. Jen readied her spear, but to her surprise she had no need to. Xiao Qiao threw herself at the man, bashing him on the head with one of her fans. Stumbling to keep her balance, she chose to fall instead, landing on the guard's torso and knocking the wind from his lungs. Jen smiled now that the danger had passed.

"Not bad princess!" Xiao praised, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Well, we can't all be as good as you, you know." She giggled, rolling her eyes afterwards. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"Forgot, I guess!" Xiao laughed, waving her hand frantically, asking forgiveness. Jen nodded her head.

Zhou Yu stood on the walls of the fort steadfast, his eyes not moving from the small castle where his beloved was held. He let out a small sigh.

"Cheer up, Yu!" A voice came from behind him. He turned to see his childhood friend, Sun Ce standing with his hands behind his head. "Once father gives the word, we'll burst in there and rescue Xiao!"

"That's what bothers me, why do we have to wait a week? We could go right now." Yu argued, lack of his wife making him edgy.

"I know how you feel Zhou Yu; I want to rescue Xiao too." Another voice said, coming from behind Sun Ce.

"Ahh, Da Qiao. Forgive my ignorance, I did not give a seconds thought to your feelings. Xiao is your sister." Yu apologised.

"It's fine, i'm sure Cao Cao won't harm her." Da smiled, bowing before him, then grabbing Sun Ce's hand with her own.

"Don't worry Yu; I'll go speak to father soon. I'm sure he'll let us go and kick the hell out of Cao Cao soon!" Sun Ce grinned. Zhou Yu couldn't help but grin, Sun Ce was so... eccentric! He turned back to his watch, shock soon emerging.

"Ce! One of the garrisons is on fire!" the long haired man shouted, leaping down from his post and grabbing his Ancient's sword.

"That's a good enough excuse for me!" Ce laughed, running to fetch his tonfa, at the same time breaking away from Da's hand.

"My lord, let me come with you!" She pleaded.

"It'll be dangerous, and he'll probably want you as well! I think it's best if you stay here." Ce shouted behind him. Da sighed, knowing she wouldn't be much use if she went anyway.

Well, ill cut it there

please, tell me what you thought!


	2. 2: Fight For freedom

Well, heres the second chapter! not much to say really, just enjoy, if thats possible XD

* * *

2- The Fight for freedom.

Sun Jen stood outside the burning building, admiring her work, but she couldn't help but think what would happen if nobody came to their rescue. Two girls against Cao Cao and his bodyguards didn't seem very promising. The Wu heiress turned around to her partner, shaking her.

"We need to make our way to the gates, if nobody comes that'll be out best chance." Sun Jen informed, Xiao Qiao nodding in agreement. Just as they ran around the corner, they both heard the shout of a guard, putting a spring in their step. Jen recognised some alleyways from her last frantic escape, and hastily chose the one she used last time, Xiao right behind her.

A scream from the orange robed girl, who had looked behind them brought alive Jen's worst fears; they had caught up already. Grabbing Xiao by the arm, her spear in the other she increased her pace much to the reluctance of her partner. Leaving the alleyway, they arrived in the castle courtyard, the large wooden gates sticking out instantly. Unfortunately, the courtyard was vast, and contained nothing except a large tree situated in the centre. Her brain ticking, she decided it was their best option, pulling her heavy luggage along for the ride.

"Why not head for the gate?" Xiao asked, puffing heavily.

"Well, if there aren't too many soldiers, it'll be harder for them to corner us if we have a circle to work with, rather than a wall." Jen answered, picking up speed once again. Hiding was out of the question; word had spread too far. She just hoped there weren't enough soldiers to surround them completely. Half way towards the tree, the sound of footsteps left the alleyway and entered the courtyard. Jen reached the tree, releasing her grip on Xiao's arms.

"We need to cover 360 degrees, so face the gates, I'll face the soldiers!" She commanded, Xiao agreeing as she had no better plans. Taking up a defensive stance, her spear across her torso, Jen watched the soldiers come to a halt 20 yards away from their dismal formation. Xiao turned her head, but then returned her gaze to her position when Jen hissed.

"Okay, we've got them; they don't seem to be running anymore!" One Sergeant announced to his platoon, who stopped briefly to catch their breath. Jen heard the footsteps behind her, which were confirmed by Xiao's scream.

"Ha-ha, fancied a little walk did we?" A patronising voice said from behind her. Cao Cao. "Well, I think it's time to go back into your cells."

"No, we're not going back!" Xiao shouted, flapping her fans either from a surge of anger or fear.

"Xiao, switch!" Jen said, quickly running to the other side of the tree, Xiao groaned restlessly, complying. "I've been kept here too long to be stuffed back inside!"

"Humph, I guess it was you who set alight my garrison?" He accused bluntly. "Turns out you're an expensive prisoner."

"Not for much longer, you're going to let us go!" Jen shouted, gripping her spear.

"From where i'm standing, it doesn't look like you're in a position to make demands." Cao Cao chuckled whilst idly waving his hand, signalling for the soldiers to move in. Jen gritted her teeth, and then readied her spear. Taking a few steps forward in a short run she threw her spear straight, aiming for their captor. The weapon whistled through the air, each moment bringing it closer to its target. A private Broke rank from the enclosure, diving in the spear's path. Steel met flesh as the spear impaled his chest. Before his body collapsed on the floor he was dead.

"I thought for a moment then that spear was going to hit me; that was a good throw. I did not know women had... such talent for combat, though your talent seems unrefined and weak." Cao Cao grimaced, drawing his azure cape around him defensively. Jen who was now defenceless, stepped back with each step the soldiers took towards her until her back brushed against the rough bark of the tree. She could hear Xiao whimper behind her but she dared not turn around in case she was attacked. The blue clad soldiers were only feet away as they began to raise their sword arms.

"Remember, I need them alive, but feel free to rough them up a bit." The Wei ruler ordered. "It's such a shame, but i'm afraid such acts deserve punish..." A forceful sound erupting from behind him interrupted his speech. The gate had been smashed to pieces, Two Wu generals standing in its place. Cao Cao suprised by the unexpected entry, began to run towards the safety of his soldiers. Sun Ce's eyes instantly came upon the crowd of soldiers.

"Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu shouted, Anxious for her well being.

"Over here!" Xiao's voice sounded, relieved. Zhou yu charged at the soldiers, cutting down one the instant he reached them. The Soldiers broke rank, turning into a rabble. They posed little threat to Zhou Yu, who blocked a sword slash, dispatching the owner with ease. Sun Ce waited for an opening, stepping slowly closer to the combat. He was surprised when an orange figure burst through the mass of soldiers, who had their back turned to her.

"Xiao, this way!" Ce waved, beckoning her over.

"Help her!" She shouted as she ran towards him. She directed his vision up toward the tree and he instantly spotted Jen, the dark brown clothes contrasting with the pink cherry blossoms. In an attempt to avoid the soldiers she climbed the tree, but not high enough to be safe from the spears. One soldier thrust his spear upwards, which she nimbly dodged by skipping to another tree branch. He beckoned other soldiers, by which point Ce had began his charge. The soldier thrust again and Jen kicked the tip, knocking the spear from his hand. As he turned to pick it up he faced Ce, who whacked him with the base of his tonfa over the head. Hearing a set of footsteps behind him he quickly grabbed the discarded spear, tossing it up to Jen assuming she knew how to use one. He turned just in time to block an attack from Cao Cao, using both his tonfa to do so.

Jen wrapped her free arm around the trunk of the tree, her spear arm ready to strike. Quickly she scanned the battlefield, seeing that Zhou Yu was still cutting his way through the pack of soldiers that surrounded him. Xiao was fighting two soldiers, afraid to lung at one in case the other attacked. Hoisting her spear, she threw it at the soldier that raised his sword. The spear struck his arm, stopping his attack. The second soldier looked around to see who threw it, and Xiao took the opportunity to smack his head with her fans. Ce and Cao Cao started to exchange blows, neither able to land a decisive hit. 

Nobody dared approach the two warriors, which suited Jen just fine as they were fighting at the base of the tree. Since she had lost her weapon again she couldn't fight anymore. Zhou Yu quickly found himself free of enemies, instead running to attack the soldier Who Xiao was still fighting. Cao Cao Briefly looked around him, scared by the lack of soldiers. He pushed back Sun Ce's latest strike, stumbling backwards in the process. Fleeing, he disappeared into the labyrinth of alleys shortly afterwards. Sun Ce started to give chase, but was stopped by Zhou Yu's gesture, warning against it.

"We've finished the reason we came here, so let's leave before Cao Cao changes his mind." He said.

"Yeah, you're right." Sun Ce agreed, relaxing slightly. Jen jumped from the tree, landing next to him. "Who might you be, then?"

"Don't you know? She's su..." Xiao Qiao began.

"Ahh! Uhm... don't you think we should talk about it another time? We should leave!" Jen finished nervously, throwing Xiao Qiao an anxious look. Xiao understood, saying nothing more as they exited through the open gateway and began the journey back to the Castle.

* * *

Well, quite an action filled chapter! thinking i may up the rating a bit, as people die


End file.
